


You Could be Happy

by Akari_Yuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akari_Yuu/pseuds/Akari_Yuu
Summary: Maybe Yurio was wrong, maybe he wasn't. But being angry at Otabek isn't gonna fix anything. Even when Yurio finds out Otabek has been hiding secrets behind his back.





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As of when this is posted, I'm moving all my fanfictions from Wattpad to here! So there will be some chapters already done ~ Also, that's why there may be some delays.
> 
> Anyway, this OtaYuri fanfic is based off the song 'You Could be Happy' by Snow Patrol, hence the name. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it ^^

**_I should have stopped you from walking out the door._  
~~~**

The door slammed shut as tears welled in my eyes. There you went. Gone, without a single word to say. 

"You bastard..." Stupid. It was stupid, I know. I never should have let you leave like that. 

**~~~~**

It was just like any other day. Otabek had come over to Russia to train with us. Nothing different than how we'd usually hang out, so everything was fine. 

Otabek and I were hanging out after practice at my Grandpa's house. It's only been a few months since the Grand Prix Finale, so their wasn't really much competition for a while. 

Looking through Instagram, I sigh. Seeing all the photos from the banquet, especially the ones at the club anger me. I'm the youngest skater there. I can't go to the clubs. "...ugh."

"Hmm? What is it, Yuri?" Otabek asked, looking over my shoulder to see the pictures on my phone. 

"Nothing. Just...frustrated."

"About the clubs in Barcelona?"

"...yeah." I looked to the side. "I still wanted to go to one."

"Yuri...you were only 15."

"But I'm 16 now!"

"That's still too young."

"Of course you say that, Otabek..." I paused to look at him, pouting. "You're a DJ. You go to clubs all the time."

"I know." 

I looked at Otabek nervously. "...couldn't you have let me in?"

"..." He just stared at me for a second. "You weren't the only one underage."

Huh? He's avoiding the question. "I know, I know. But that doesn't answer my question!"

"... Yuri. That's illegal."

"So? I've done risky stuff before."

"Nothing that could get you arrested."

"...ngh." I grunted in response. He was right. Despite all the daring things I've done, none if it was that bad. Still, it frustrated me. "...couldn't you at least try? A little?"

"No." Otabek replied quickly, without any hesitation.

"Hah? Why the hell not?! I'm your friend, right?"

"Friends wouldn't get friends into trouble. Especially wouldn't get them arrested."

"But..." He's right. I know, but he could at least have a little fun. "That's not fun at all! It's fun to do stuff like that, you know?"

"Fun until you get caught."

"I wouldn't get caught! I'm good a blending in."

Otabek sighed. "You got caught immediately in Barcelona."

"That-" I stopped myself, then continued. "That was just on impulse! I didn't think that through..."

"...that's why it's a bad idea." Otabek turned to look at me. "You rush into things to fast."

"I do not! I'm responsible enough to do things in my own!"

"If you are, you wouldn't get in trouble on purpose."

"Otabek! That's-"

"Yuri." He turn to face me completely. "I'm not letting you into a club illegally. Whether you like it or not, it's not happening."

"Just once, maybe?"

"Yuri. There are plenty if other things we could do that aren't illegal." Otabek added.

"...ugh. That's all boring, though. The clubs looked so fun! Can't you try?"

"No. Yuri, don't you care at all about your reputation?" I was starting to get a little angry.

"I do! But it will only be bad if we get caught." 

"The fact that you want to do this is bad enough. Can't you just wait two more years?"

I couldn't tell if Otabek was being mean or just trying to reassure me. But at this point, I didn't care. "You know what..."

"Um...Yuri?"

I stood up and turned my back towards him. "If you think I'm too fucking immature to do things on my own, then..."

"Wait, no-"

"Then you're not my friend anymore!" I yelled at him, with no remorse. At the time, at least. 

"Yuri, I didn't mean to-"

"Leave."

"Yuri, I don't want-"

"Just leave! I don't want to see you ever again!" I shouted, which caused him to get up and walk towards the door.

"If that's how it is..." He turned back to me, tears in his eyes. "Then I'll leave."

I almost wanted to reach out and pull him back. I didn't want him to leave, but my anger got the better of me. 

He was gone. With no sign of ever coming back, and that was all my fault.

**~~~~**

I stood there. Sitting against the door, crying my eyes out. I thought I heard movement from the other side, but it must have been nothing.

Now I was alone. No one here except me, no one to comfort me. I guess that was it. Everything I had with Otabek was gone. It was stupid. I was stupid. 

And it was all my fault. Every bit of it, all my fault. All I could do was lay here, in pain, crying myself to sleep.

As morning came, I felt horrible. I know I had practice, but I didn't want to go. I didn't sleep much, so I was up early enough. Sluggish, I got up and got ready as usual, with no sign of Otabek anywhere.

I was still mad, but I had started regretting it, though there was no way I could face him. Not yet, at least. As I got downstairs, I was greeted by my grandpa as usual.

"Yura, good morning."

"Hmm. Morning." I mumbled as I grabbed a quick breakfast.

He looked at me suspiciously. "You okay, Yura? You seem off."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for breakfast, grandpa."

"Okay, if you say so. Good luck at practice, Yurochka." Grandpa smiled as he waved my goodbye. Due to the daily practice, we don't usually have much time together, so it's nice to see him in the mornings like this. 

As I walk outside, I meet up with Victor and Yuuri, who seem as lovey-dovey as usual. Disgusting. 

"Ahh, Yurio! Good morning." Victor calls out.

"Good morning." Yuuri said as well.

"Morning." They looked at me a little worried. "What? I'm fine."

"Well, if you say so. Let's go, Yuuri!" Victor proceeded to grab Yuuri's hand and run on forward.

"Shit, don't be so lovey-dovey in public, old man! It's disgusting." I call after them. 

Going inside the rink was the hardest part. Knowing Otabek would be there was the hardest part. I took a deep breath. I had to be prepared for anything. I entered with Victor and Yuuri, and my eyes widened as I heard Otabek's voice.

"...I just can't tell if that's love or not."


	2. Screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter uses some Instagram stuff, so sorry if it looks off! Also, this was originally made on Wattpad ~

It was only days since I'd come over to train in Russia. I thought it would have been fun to hang with Yuri more, but I guess I messed that up. I try to text him, but to no avail.

**~~~~**

**otabek-altin**  
Yuri

 **otabek-altin**  
please answer

 **otabek-altin**  
I didn't mean to make you angry

**~~~~**

I sighed. Scrolling through my phone, aimlessly. "Hey, Otabek?"

I look up to see Mila leaning on the rink rail next to me. "What is it?"

"Are you gay?" She asked. My eyes widen for a second, as I felt my face heat up. 

"What's with the sudden question...?"

"Well, you've been looking through Yuri's Instagram like a madman."

"Oh, that." I turn to look at the entrance of the rink, but no sign of him at all. "I had a fight with him yesterday."

"Oh? About what?"

"...it's stupid."

"Oh, really?"

I shifted my eyes to the side. 

Mila rolled her eyes. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, then I won't bug you." Her smile then turned more mischievous. 

"Hmm..."

"Now, you still haven't answered my question." She shifted, mocking me. "Are you in love with Yuri? I've seen how you act around him. You actually smile sometimes."

She's not wrong, but that's...not something I can easily answer. "...I don't know."

"Hmm. You've known each other for a long time, haven't you? There must have been something that drew you to him."

"I guess you could say that...he does have to eyes of a soldier." Before I continued, I heard the door to the rink open. "...I just can't tell if that's love or not."

I turned towards the entrance as the door shut to see him, standing there, eyes wide in shock and anger. Behind him were Victor and Yuuri, also a little confused. "...oh no."

"...so that's how it is." Yuri ran up towards me, red with anger. "First you destroy our friendship then you go and hide that you're in love with someone!"

He pushed me to the side and ran out the front doors. I followed him, yelling back. "Yuri, please! I can explain..."

I grabbed his shoulder before he can respond. "Explain what?! That you've been hiding secrets behind my back?!"

"No, that's not-" 

"I don't care. Just leave me alone." He knocks my hand off, and starts walking off again.

"Yuri..." I call, walking towards him.

"I said, leave me the fuck alone!"

He shouted, straight to my face, then proceeded to run off, faster then before.

"Ah, Otabek, are you okay...?" I hear Yuuri say from behind.

I sigh. "Yeah..."

"What happened?"

"..." I look off the side, not wanted to say anything. 

"...I won't bother you if you won't say anything." Yuuri turns to Victor. "Well, I guess Yurio won't be joining us today..."

"Don't worry! I'll be sure to talk to him later." Victor added. "So let's just start practice, okay?"

"Yeah." Yuuri nodded, as did Mila and I.

**~~~~**

The hiss of blades on the ice could be heard all around as the four of us were practicing for our own national competitions. It's hard to concentrate when your closest friend suddenly hates you, so this wasn't going that well. 

Soon after we'd started, Yakov and Lilia had come in. Yakov didn't look happy. "What's up with Yuri today...?"

"That boy has some nerve." I heard Lilia say. "He should still be at practice, no matter if he won gold or not."

I skate over the railing to talk to them. They both turn to me. "So, I'm guessing you know what's up with Yuri."

"Yes."

"So, what is it? He look so mad and pushed us aside as we came in."

"Well..." I explained what happened, not entirely, but enough for them to understand. Yakov sighed. I guess there's nothing we can do about it for now. 

"Let's just get back to practice."

Practice went like always, except I wasn't doing so well. I just couldn't get Yuri off my mind, but that wasn't going to stop me. Seeing the others doing so well and landing jumps flawlessly, it makes me determined to get through this.

After a while of practice, it was time for a break. I decided to see if Yuri responded yet.

Nothing. But at least he read them. I texted him again.

**~~~~**

**otabek-altin**  
Yuri please  
_seen at **10:24 AM**_

 **otabek-altin**  
I'm sorry  
_seen at **10:26 AM**_

 **otabek-altin**  
I'm not hiding anything or in love with anyone  
_seen at **10:27 AM**_

 **otabek-altin**  
so please?  
_seen at **10:29 AM**_

**~~~~**

Nothing. Nothing at all. He read them, but that's it. I put my phone to the side and sighed. 

"You okay?" I look to the side to see Yuuri sit down next to me.

"...I've been through worse."

"I know it must be hard. Yurio's...not the easiest to handle, but if anyone can, it would be you."

He's right. I know I'm one of the few people he really is close to. "I guess we'll just have to wait..."

After a bit more chatting, I decide to check Instagram again. Looking through my DM's, there's nothing new. I click on Yuri's Instagram to look through his posts. Surprisingly, there's a new post. My eyes widen.

**~~~~**

**yuri-plisetsky**  
  
1.1k likes  
**yuri-plisetsky** oставь меня в покое  
[ leave me alone ]

View all 1k comments  
**yuri+angels10** oh no, that's translates to leave me alone,, Yura!! r u ok??  
**skater.otaku** ???? do you need our help or anything??  
**phichit+chu** @v-nikiforov @yuuri-k @otabek-altin you guys need to see this,, it doesn't look good

**~~~~**

I turn off my phone in shock. I can't believe this. When I try to open my phone again, I can't see the post, or Yuri's Instagram page. "Oh crap."

"Hm? What is it, Otabek?"

"Something's wrong." I slightly panic as I started to head for the doors. 

"Otabek, wait! What is it?"

I stop for a second and turn around to face them. "Check Yuri's Instagram. It's not good."

All of them check their phones, and are shocked. "...that looks bad."

"I know. That's what I need to see him."

"...do you think he wants to see you?" Yuuri asks, but I already know the answer.

"...I don't care enough." I look down for a second. "It's just...I think Yuri blocked me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram post image was found on Google ^^


End file.
